Kunou
| Romaji = Kunō | Race = Youkai (Nine-Tailed Fox) | Gender = Female | Nicknames = Nine-Tailed Princess Miss Princess (by Nurarihyon) | Hair Color = Blonde | Eye Color = Golden Yellow | Equipment = | Relatives = Yasaka (Mother) | Affiliations = Kyoto Youkai Faction Kuoh Academy (First-Year Middle School Student) Hyoudou Residence Girls' Club of Hell | Status = Alive | Ranking = Princess of the Kyoto Youkai | Voice Actor = Sora Tokui (Japanese)}} Kunou is a nine-tailed fox who is the daughter of Yasaka and the young ruler of Kyoto. She is a first-year middle school student at Kuoh Academy. Appearance Kunou is a young girl with the appearance of an elementary school student. She has golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also has nine golden fox tails and matching ears. Her main attire is the traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. She is also relatively short, being able to ride on Issei's shoulders. Personality Kunou acts like a princess despite her young age. However, she still has a childish side to her. History Kunou is the sole daughter of Yasaka and her currently unknown mate. When the Hero Faction kidnaps Yasaka, Kunou took over and became the temporary ruler of the Kyoto's Youkai in her absence. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Kunou makes her first appearance in Volume 9, where she attacks Issei and his friends during their trip to Kyoto, believing that they were the ones responsible for kidnapping her mother. She later invited Issei and his friends to the Kyoto Youkai hideout in order to apologize for attacking them earlier, later begging them to help save her mother. In Volume 12, she is seen encouraging her mother during the fight against the Bandersnatch. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 19, Kunou and her mother greeted Issei and Rias who are revisiting Kyoto for New Years Day with the other club members. Kunou asks if Ophis (known to her as "phis") is with them, Issei lied about her not feeling well which she was disheartened to hear but quickly regained her spirits. While Kunou was off fetching a remedy for Ophis, her mother asks Issei to wait until she becomes an adult and began flirting with him until Kunou had returned quickly and interjected; holding onto and biting Issei's leg. Rias then revealed that Kunou will be starting middle school at Kuoh Academy in the coming year. In Volume 21, Kunou and her mother lead a legion of Youkai to joined the army to fight against Qlippoths army of Evil Dragons and one of Trihexa's bodies lead by Apophis. Powers & Abilities Fox Fire: Being a nine-tailed fox, she is able to use fox fire but is still weak in power due to her young age. Fox Dragon Mode: Due to her spending a lot of time with Ophis, Kunou has gained the ability to change into a white-hair form that gives her a great increase in her powers (Magari the Nekomata Elder described her power being similar to a beast god). Trivia *Kunou's name means "Nine Weights", in reference to her being a nine-tailed fox. *Kunou's birthday is on September 9th.Ishibumi's twitter References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nine-Tailed Fox Category:Youkai Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Hyoudou Residence